


Love is Unstoppable

by Just_Jesse_116



Series: Kuroko no Birthdays [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, it's just beautiful okay, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jesse_116/pseuds/Just_Jesse_116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just the usual asshattery from the new Sergeant as I’m walking out the door. He’s got the night shift and was getting himself and the others some coffee. Guess what happened?”<br/>Taiga quirked a brow. “This FUCKIN’ moron finds some way to spill an entire pot of coffee all over my desk. A day’s worth of paperwork ruined, computer fucked up, AND scalding hot coffee right in my goddamn lap.”<br/>His voice became noticeably strained as he gestured to his trousers, of which bore the telltale coffee stains. “Little shit was lucky I didn’t shoot him in the foot.”<br/>The bluette grimaced and leaned his forehead on Taiga’s shoulder. Taiga wrapped his arms loosely his neck and kissed his cheek. “Good job on not killing anyone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda inspired by Kerrie Roberts' song, but mostly I just wanted to write a fic about Aomine with 'unstoppable' in the title because I'm just that lame.  
> (This was published last year too, but it's still one of my favorites.)

Taiga was making dinner, steak and fried rice, when the door slammed open and shut, startling him.

 “Daiki?”

A very peeved and tired-looking bluette came around the corner and slumped into one of the kitchen chairs.

 “Yo.”

Taiga’s eyebrows furrowed. “Is something the matter? You look awful.”

 He made his way over to his husband, brushing his overgrown bangs aside and kissing his forehead.

 Daiki reached up and wrapped his arms around his back, holding him in place. “Just the usual asshattery from the new Sergeant as I’m walking out the door. He’s got the night shift and was getting himself and the others some coffee. Guess what happened?”

 Taiga quirked a brow. “This FUCKIN’ moron finds some way to spill an entire pot of coffee _all over_ my desk. A day’s worth of paperwork ruined, computer fucked up, AND scalding hot coffee right in my goddamn lap.”

 His voice became noticeably strained as he gestured to his trousers, of which bore the telltale coffee stains. “Little shit was lucky I didn’t shoot him in the foot.”

 The bluette grimaced and leaned his forehead on Taiga’s shoulder. “Wow, that _is_ a rough day. Here, let me go so I can finish dinner and we can relax.”

 “Noooo.” The bluette whined, holding him closer, but his stomach growled.

“Your stomach will regret it.”

 Daiki groaned but released him, going to their bedroom to change after Taiga was back in front of the stove.

 Once dinner was made, set out, and eaten, with compliments to the chef, as usual, Daiki laid down on the couch and pulled Taiga down with him.

 After he finished grousing about his day at work, which in his defense was pretty bad; “One of the guys even brought a stray dog in today. What are we, a humane society? And then he had the nerve to ask _me_ to take it home…Don’t look at me like that! Do you really think I’d bring a dog home?” ; Taiga wrapped his arms loosely his neck and kissed his cheek. “Good job on not killing anyone.”

 Daiki smiled at him. “Can I get another kiss for not maiming anyone either?”

 Taiga let loose a full-blown laugh. “Yes, I think I can do that.” He kissed his other cheek and grinned. “Happy Birthday by the way.”

 Daiki smiled back, kissing the end of his tiger’s nose. “Thank you.”

Taiga squirmed into a sitting position in his lap, gesturing for him to sit up as well. “I hope you like your present…”

 “Oh?” Daiki raised his eyebrows and smirked suggestively. “What ever could you--”

 Taiga suddenly took one of his hands, and his smirk went from provocative to quizzical.

 Taiga had one of the most tender smiles on his face the other had ever seen, and he maintained eye contact with the bluette as he guided his hand to rest on his stomach.

 Daiki was silent for a moment, looking down at where Taiga had rested his hand, and then back up at the redhead.

 After a few more times back and forth, what his love was trying to tell him finally drilled through the wood.

 His jaw went slack and his gaze shot up to the redhead’s. “You mean-- Hold it-- Really? When? How did you-- W…I…I th…I think I’m gonna cry.”

 Taiga was grinning, the hand that wasn’t holding Daiki’s gently running through the soft hairs on the nape of his neck. “Good crying?”

 “Very VERY good crying.” Daiki wrapped his arms around his tiger and hugged him fiercely, grinning like a maniac.

 When he finally released him it wasn’t for long. He reached up and cupped the redheads face in his hands and kissed him, so gently yet so passionately at the same time, and Taiga pressed as close to him as he could get, his arms around the bluette’s neck and their legs tangled.

 When they finally separated, neither spoke for awhile. Surprisingly, it was Daiki who spoke first, his voice strained with heavy emotion. “God, I’m so happy I don’t even know what to do.”

 He choked up, and for only the second time since he’d known him, Taiga saw Daiki cry.

 He gently wiped away the large teardrops with his thumbs, smiling in a motherly sort of way. “Come on now, if I’m not crying, you can’t.”

 “Aww, to hell with that!” Daiki laughed through his tears, pulling Taiga down and kissing him again.

 He pulled away sooner this time, instead opting to hold his beloved close, whispering in his ear. “I love you Taiga, I love you.”

 Taiga chuckled, snuggling into Daiki’s warmth. “I love you too. And I won’t be the only one.”


End file.
